And we go cold
by Alice Von Gotha
Summary: Une adolescente capricieuse, arrogante et schizophrène. Un professeur tyrannique, torturé et misanthrope. Deux écorchés vifs aux psychologies instables pour une romance chimique et malsaine.
1. Prologue

Je n'ai pas abandonné Asto' et Dray. Promis. Mais certaines choses ont fait que cette nouvelle fic devait naître ce soir. Cafard, abandon, désespoir fictif, presque réel, parce que je suis si peu sociable que je suis possessive avec les quelques privilégiés pouvant prétendre à un rôle d'amis.

Bref, pardon de mon absence, de m'égarer, de tout, et si vous en avez envie…

L'histoire se situe quelque part dans le « 19 ans plus tard », dans un Poudlard différent : nouvelle administration, nouveaux professeurs… Nouveaux élèves. Et les routes d'Alice von Gotha et de Lucifer Mogg s'y croisèrent…

Point de vue omniscient, centré sur le personnage d'Alice (mis à part, peut-être, quelques exceptions.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Concert d'hurlements.

Uniquement féminins, de prime abord, véritable recueil d'insanités autrichiennes. Sinistre résonnement, dans un château allemand du duché de Gotha, par une nuit d'automne orageuse… Seules deux fenêtres sont éclairées. La première donne sur un intérieur boisé, chaleureux, aux murs intégralement recouverts d'une riche bibliothèque, traitant pour une grande partie d'alchimie, sans doute le fruit de la collecte de plusieurs générations d'érudits. Sur un riche fauteuil de velours noir se tient un homme, grand et brun, au teint rendu pâle d'appréhension. Un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, écoutant avec attention les cris à la fois déchirants et vulgaires qui troublent le silence de la nuit. La seconde fenêtre, un étage plus haut, deux travées plus loin, présente une scène peu commune : une femme échevelée, transpirante, à moitié dévêtue, aux jambes écartées et au visage tordu sous la souffrance. Le sang qui se répand sur les draps blancs et la présence de sages femmes indiquent clairement la cause de sa bruyante douleur : elle est en train de mettre un enfant au monde.

Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel enfant. Sans le savoir, alors qu'il peine à quitter les entrailles de sa mère, cet enfant sera l'héritier légitime du Duc Von Gotha, enfant unique et dernier de sa lignée, et d'une partie de la grande famille autrichienne des Habsbourg. Deux grandes familles sang-pur d'Europe de l'Est – d'ailleurs ravagées par la consanguinité.

Une présentation du contexte semble nécessaire. En espérant ne pas vous rebuter dès la première page…

Ludwig von Gotha rencontra Alison de Habsbourg, sa cousine à un quelconque degré plus ou moins direct, lors de leurs années d'études à Durmstrang. Aussi curieux, et peut-être ridicule, que ça puisse paraître, il l'épousa par amour. Alison, quant à elle, n'épousa qu'un nom… Ce que Ludwig savait pertinemment, et qu'il s'efforcera d'oublier en menant de grandes chasses aux vampires dans les Carpates. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'union fut consommée, et en ce 17 novembre orageux naquit leur premier héritier.

Première et unique héritière serait plus exact. Et pour cause : la mère, de fragile constitution, décéda des suites de cette épreuve dans les heures qui suivirent. Nouveaux hurlements, masculins et désespérés, cette fois-ci, couvrant ceux de sa fille tout juste née.

Il y a plus gai, comme venue au monde. Je ne fais que relater les faits…

Presque anéanti par la disparition de la femme qu'il aimait, le Duc von Gotha reporta tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard sur la dernière chose qui lui restait d'elle : le fruit de ses entrailles, prénommé Alice, en hommage à sa défunte mère.

L'enfant possédait peu de caractéristiques physiques de sa mère, si ce n'est la petite taille et la maigreur. Son visage fin, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts étaient ceux des von Gotha.

Inutile de préciser qu'Alice devint le modèle-type de ces enfants gâté, choyés, et surprotégés par des parents cédant à tous leurs caprices. Orgueilleuse, arrogante, capricieuse, élevée dans cette idéologie raciste propre à la noblesse de sang sorcière. Rendue encore plus précieuse aux yeux de son père lorsque se déclara chez elle une étrange forme d'hémophilie consanguine lui provocant une épistaxis monoculaire lorsqu'elle se trouvait contrariée ou en état de stress… Vers l'âge de huit ans, le sang recouvrit entièrement l'œil gauche dont il s'écoulait, lors d'une intense frayeur causée par des représailles vampires sur le duché même de Gotha.

A l'âge de onze ans, Alice von Gotha intégra Durmstrang, où elle n'était déjà inconnue de personne, et respectée pour ses origines – et pour le côté sanguinaire de son père, sans doute… - entretenant ainsi son caractère déplorable. Elle était singulièrement studieuse, toutefois, particulièrement douée en potions (rien d'étonnant, quand on sait que les von Gotha ont compté un grand nombre d'alchimistes…) et en runes, et assez mauvaises dans la plupart des matières requérant un minimum de logique et de cartésianisme, telles que la métamorphose ou l'arithmancie.

Parcours d'une fille de riches plus ou moins normal, en somme. Enfin… Jusqu'à la fin de sa cinquième année, où un roturier – néanmoins sang-pur – d'une vingtaine d'année, répondant au nom de Sacha Raspoutov et chargé de l'entrainement des équipes de Quidditch, s'avisa de lui faire la cour, chose à quoi la jeune fille ne se montra pas insensible… Chose qui parvint aux oreilles du Duc qui, considérant sa fille comme pure et innocente, traita le garçon comme un vulgaire vampire et inscrit sa fille à Poudlard… Ultime précaution tout aussi radicale que la première, certes. Mais von Gotha comptait sur la réputation de gentlemen des britanniques pour éviter le déshonneur à sa chère fille.


	2. Regards vairons

**Chapitre premier – Regards vairons.**

Pourquoi ce train était-il obligatoire ?... La « tradition », lui avait-on répondu. Ce qui était stupide, puisqu'elle venait d'Allemagne, il aurait été bien plus logique de transplaner directement en Ecosse plutôt que de perdre tout ce temps… La gare de King's Cross était pleine de moldus, et traverser cette barrière était d'un ridicule… Assise, pour l'instant seule, dans un compartiment au fond du train, Alice von Gotha ruminait son agacement. Elle se moquait de changer d'école, elle se moquait de ce qui était arrivé à ce pseudo-petit-ami. Mais elle savait que son rang serait bien moins respecté ici… Soupir exaspéré. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler à n'importe qui. Elle ne voulait pas faire connaissance avec d'autres. Elle ne voulait pas être agréable. Elle voulait juste que cette journée s'achève très, très vite.

Quatre garçons débarquèrent dans son compartiment, pour un premier contact. Air calculateur, elle les détailla de son regard vairon. Ils avaient plus ou moins son âge… Le premier, l'air débordant de confiance en lui, était un châtain aux yeux gris au physique avantageux. Le second, assez petit et mince, portait les marques d'une ancienne acné sévère sur le visage, et arborait un badge « captain » sous l'écusson vert de son uniforme. Le troisième avait une carrure massive, et un air assez stupide, renforcé par son regard inexpressif. Le quatrième, enfin, était un brun au regard d'un bleu profond, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, et qui la détaillait méthodiquement.

- Alice von Gotha, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de remarquer le badge « préfet » épinglé sur son uniforme, qui arborait les mêmes armoiries à serpent que les trois autres garçons. Son propre uniforme ne portait aucun signe particulier. En même temps, elle avait volontairement négligé de se renseigner sur les aspects de la vie à Poudlard, considérant qu'elle serait toujours en droit de faire ce que bon lui semblerait. S'enfonçant dans un silence dédaigneux, relevant un menton arrogant, Alice attendit qu'il poursuive. Qu'il se présente, par exemple, histoire de paraitre respectueux... Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après quelques instants d'un silence assez pesant.

- Kieran O'Farrell, préfet de la maison Serpentard.

Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle serra. Elle connaissait le nom de Serpentard, éminent sorcier médiéval de Grande Bretagne. Quant à cette histoire de maison… Etait-ce une sorte de club ?

- Et voici Dylan Abercrombie, capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.

Il désignait l'ancien boutonneux, qui devait certainement être poursuiveur, vu son physique. Alice lui fit un signe de tête assez bref, n'appréciant guère la manière dont il la reluquait.

- Laszlò Tudor, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Le bellâtre fit une grimace. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce statut…

- Et Quintus Flint, batteur.

L'abruti. Aux neurones sans doute ravagés par les cognards. Les trois garçons prirent place sans demander la permission – déterminant sans doute qu'en tant que nouvelle élève, elle n'attendait personne – tandis que le préfet restait dans l'encoignure de la porte, continuant de la fixer.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi. Je suis sûr que les autres préfets et les professeurs meurent d'envie de faire ta connaissance.

Ton sarcastique. Nouveau haussement de sourcil méprisant… Mais elle se leva, néanmoins.

- De toute manière… Il serait utopique de croire que j'y échapperais, n'est-ce pas ?

Voix calme et mesurée. Sourire en coin, O'Farrell acquiesça, et la précéda le long du couloir.

- Je me demande si ils vont te répartir avec les premières années… ça te plairait sûrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément, il aimait manier l'ironie… Alice ne fit aucune remarque, s'efforçant de comprendre ses paroles. La répartir avec les premières années ? Si cela signifiait la « remettre à niveau » en la déclassant, ils feraient une redoutable erreur… Durmstrang été réputée pour avoir un niveau supérieur à celui de Poudlard, pourtant.

- Tu espères être répartie dans quelle maison ? Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, mais ton attitude correspondrait parfaitement à Serpentard…

Cette fois-ci, elle arrêta le garçon, l'attrapant par la manche.

- Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes.

Ton autoritaire, signifiant clairement « explique ». Il rit ouvertement.

- Alors comme ça, on a négligé de lire l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Il eut toutefois la gentillesse de lui expliquer rapidement le système des quatre maisons avant de la soumettre au jugement des autres préfets et des professeurs. Reprenant sa route, Alice était perplexe. Il avait précisé que chaque maison possédait ses qualités, et les avait présentées d'une façon très neutre, et cependant… La maison Poufsouffle lui semblait être plus ou moins une maison-poubelle, et elle espérait ne pas s'y retrouver.

Nouveau compartiment, nouvelles têtes, nouvelles présentations, nouvelles appréhensions. Alice décida de ne retenir que les noms des personnes intéressantes, considérant inutile d'encombrer son cerveau de renseignements superflus. McGonagall, directrice. Kayla Parkinson, préfète de Serpentard, qui semblait connaitre son nom – et marquait donc un point. Amber Fiamata Dia Capulet, préfète de Gryffondor au regard doré étrange et magnétique, qui lui souriait avec douceur. Prinson, Laureana, White, directeurs de maison…

Comme l'avait évoqué O'Farrell, on expliqua à Alice qu'elle serait répartie après les premières années, ce qui l'agaça considérablement, mais qu'elle serait dispensée d'un trajet en barque, ce qui pouvait être considéré a priori comme une faveur exceptionnelle. De toute manière, vu la densité de la pluie, elle aurait refusé catégoriquement ce moyen de transport…

Derniers détails et mises au point qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille, profondément ennuyée. Puis elle se retrouva seule en compagnie des préfets… Silence lourd, troublé par un ricanement du Serpentard, qui l'avait conduit jusque là, adressé à son homologue féminin.

- Moggie ne fait même plus le trajet en train, cette année. Je crois que ça a pas plu à McGo…

Haussement d'épaules de la part de Parkinson, que la nouvelle semblait indifférer au plus haut point. Retour au silence. O'Farrell poussa un profond soupir, puis se leva pour quitter le wagon, assez vite imité par Parkinson. La préfète de Poufsouffle s'adressa finalement à Alice.

- Alors, Alice, dans quelle maison souhaiterais-tu aller ?

Regard méprisant de la part de l'Allemande, qui répondit d'une voix froide :

- Certainement pas dans la tienne, déjà.

Regards outrés. La jeune fille se leva, quittant le compartiment avec arrogance, espérant trouver un endroit où elle pourrait être seule. Purement utopique. Elle finit par retourner dans son wagon initial où elle fit semblant de dormir, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation absolument inintéressante des garçons.

oOo

Crissement. Elle s'était véritablement assoupie, finalement. Un œil à peine ouvert lui appris que la nuit était déjà tombée, et que le train venait de s'arrêter dans une petite gare sordide. La pluie typiquement britannique avait conservé son insupportable densité froide. Le froid de Durmstrang était sec, lui, au moins…

Elle suivit les quatre Serpentards dehors. Après un regard sarcastique, O'Farrell l'abandonna dans une diligence en compagnie des trois autres. Peut-être avait-il entendu parler de son éclat face à la Poufsouffle, ou se réjouissait-il à l'avance de sa future humiliation publique. Elle réprima un frisson à la perspective de porter ce chapeau miteux qui pouvait lire son âme, et elle espérait qu'aucun des premières années n'avait de poux… La conversation n'était pas plus relevée que dans le train, Flint commentait avec jubilation la perspective imminente du festin de début d'année. Passionnant. Regard à travers la vitre, mais l'atmosphère était trop sombre pour qu'Alice puisse distinguer autre chose que la lueur des torches prenant forme de fenêtres. Soupir, vitre embuée. Arriver enfin au bas d'un grand escalier, se lancer un impervius avant de descendre… Regard stupéfait de Tudor, elle haussa les épaules.

La grande porte à peine passée, la directrice ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier l'architecture du hall glacial, sa main en forme de serre se fixant à son épaule pour l'entrainer vers une petite porte, donnant sur une petite pièce – chauffée, cette fois-ci.

Eclats de voix. Lauréana furieuse face à un homme plutôt jeune, à l'air absolument ennuyé. Blasé. Raclement de gorge de McGonagall et le silence se fit… Et les torches magiquement allumées rendirent la pièce brusquement plus lumineuse.

- Miss von Gotha, voici le directeur de la maison Serpentard, le Professeur Mogg, que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans le train.

Vague marmonnement prétendant un état souffrant qu'Alice ne parvint même pas à analyser, tant elle se concentrait pour conserver sa façade de garce-sang-pur-arrogante. Séduisant. Il lui semblait absolument séduisant.

D'un point de vue purement externe, ce jugement était absolument suggestif, d'autant que Lucifer Mogg arborait vraiment un aspect… assez maladif. Grand, très mince, joues creusées et yeux cernés, teint pâle. Le tout égayé par une coupe rockabilly décolorée démontrant un désir – peut-être passager – de plaire. Fin de parenthèse, retour au point de vue omniscient.

Après avoir fixé le tapis d'un air vaguement boudeur, le professeur de potions leva les yeux sur Alice.

Souffle coupé.

« _Respire_. »

- Eh bien, Miss von Gotha, soyez sûre que je n'oublierai pas votre visage.

Ton froid teinté de sarcasme, auquel elle ne fit pas attention. Ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu écarquillés face aux siens… L'un était noir, l'autre marron, éveillant en elle la pensée absurde qu'ils avaient au moins un point commun… Elle n'avait jamais croisé de regard vairon que dans son miroir, et dans son esprit égocentrique, ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que nous pouvons tous nous rendre au festin, non ?

Sans attendre la moindre approbation de ses collègues, il quitta la pièce par une autre porte, par laquelle s'éleva une sorte de brouhaha aussitôt éteint par le claquement qui suivit, arrachant Alice à sa fascination subite et déplacée. Un nœud d'angoisse se forma dans gorge, et elle vit que Prinson tenait un énorme bout de tissus antique entre les mains – probablement le fameux Choixpeau de Gryffondor… Perdant toute retenue, elle adressa aux quatre femmes présentes dans la pièce un regard suppliant, et leur demanda d'une voix où perçait la panique :

- Ne pourrions-nous pas faire ça… Maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas l'usage, Mademoi…

McGonagall fut coupée dans son élan par le professeur White, visiblement non-conventionnelle, qui avait presque arraché le Choixpeau des mains de sa collègue pour l'enfoncer sur sa tête.

Odeur de moisi irritant ses narines d'aristocrate choyée.

« Hum. Le choix n'est pas si compliqué, tu as une personnalité bien marquée. Je pourrais t'envoyer à Serdaigle, pour la vivacité de ton esprit et ta boulimie du travail… Mais cette assiduité ne sert que ta profonde ambition et ta soif de grandeur, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que tu n'hésiterais pas à user de tous les moyens pour arriver à tes fins… Tu auras donc parfaitement ta place à… »

- Serpentard !

L'obscurité et l'odeur disparurent, et la directrice poussa un soupir, visiblement fâchée contre le professeur de Runes.

- Allez donc chercher Miss Parkinson, Mackenzie…

Le reste de la soirée eut finalement peu d'importance… Tout comme l'air moqueur d'O'Farrell, ou les sourires intéressés de Parkinson. Seuls comptaient ces yeux mal assortis, qui se posèrent quelques instants encore sur elle lorsqu'elle prit place. Indifféremment. Peu importait… Singulièrement inhabituel, pour qui ne supporte habituellement pas de ne pas être considérée comme absolument importante.


	3. Egocentrism

**Chapitre 2 – Egocentrism**

La nuit fut difficile, pour ne pas dire éprouvante. L'enfer du dortoir, des murmures puérils, et autres ronflements. Son père lui avait précisé qu'il n'avait pas pu lui obtenir les mêmes accommodations princières de Durmstrang… Mais si un jour elle en avait douté, à présent tout était clair : l'Enfer, c'est les Autres.

Incapable de fermer l'œil plus de quelques heures, elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à fixer le dais vert de son baldaquin. D'un certain point de vue, elle était heureuse d'être tombée dans cette maison… Tout son fonctionnement semblait être hiérarchisé en fonction de la pureté du sang. Kayla Parkinson avait tout de suite reconnu la valeur d'Alice, par la simple mention de son nom de famille, qui la plaçait dans les sommets de la hiérarchie – aux côtés du petit Scorpius Malfoy, en fait, qui selon elle manquait singulièrement de charisme. Cependant, tout le monde ne se pliait pas à ces règles tacites, qu'elle jugeait pourtant très saines O'Farrell le premier. Agacement. La nomination de ce sang-mêlé au poste de préfet était la preuve même du mauvais fonctionnement de cette école. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, le garçon lui était singulièrement insupportable…

« Arrogant parasite. »

Son esprit divagua ensuite un long moment sur cet autre. Ce professeur Mogg, autre raison de réjouissance à propos de sa répartition. Elle eut du mal à se cacher que son comportement à son égard avait été bien plus arrogant que celui d'O'Farrell, et préféra se concentrer sur son aspect physique global. Son regard singulier, moqueur, désenchanté, mais dépareillé. Sa finesse – aux limites de la maigreur – accentuée par sa taille. Ses mains étrangement soignées… Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il enseignait – peut-être avait-on omis de le lui préciser. Elle s'égara dans d'autres pensées plus sulfureuses et finit, étrangement, par trouver le sommeil.

Le moment du lever fut également difficile, vaguement égayé par Parkinson, qui eut la bonté de lui fournir le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets, lui épargnant ainsi de se mêler à la plèbe aux origines douteuses. Regard dans le miroir, ignorant la conversation que sa préfète tentait vaguement de soutenir depuis sa cabine de douche. Regard cerné. Air contrarié de fille à papa qui a passé une mauvaise nuit. En somme, un visage très peu séduisant, qu'elle essaya d'éclairer d'un sourire absolument forcé. C'était pire. Soupir exaspéré. L'idée de retourner dans le dortoir désormais vide lui traversa un instant l'esprit…

- … demande si l'emploi du temps sera mieux que l'année dernière, je crois que je vais choisir les options en fonction de leurs horaires.

Regard sur Parkinson qui se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, tête en bas, dans une posture manquant singulièrement de classe.

« Sang pur ou pas, les roturiers restent des roturiers… »

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit la préfète en se redressant, je stresse à l'idée de devoir parler à Moggie. Il est peut-être pas mal quand il ressemble pas à un vampire, mais tu vas voir : il est horrible.

- Horrible ?

Etrangement, l'intérêt d'Alice s'était brutalement réveillé. Kayla parut un peu gênée, mais il devint vite apparent que le simple fait de penser au comportement de leur Directeur de Maison la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien… Il a cette façon d'interpréter le moindre mot ou la moindre réaction, pour les retourner contre toi… Et je sais pas, il a quelque chose de froid, il parait toujours au-dessus du monde, on le voit jamais sourire… On dirait qu'il ne s'entend avec personne. Et même qu'il fait tout pour ça…

Alice fut quelque peu vexée de se rendre compte que le sarcasme qui lui avait lancé était le lot commun. Elle ne se considérait pas comme commune, et ne supportait pas qu'on la traite comme telle. Et puis quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un type séduisant, voilà tout. Inutile de s'emballer.

- … Si tu veux mon avis, il est tordu. Voire malsain.

Se résignant à conserver sa tête des mauvais jours, elle attendit plus ou moins patiemment la préfète qui semblait décidée à vider sa trousse à maquillage, plus par nécessité que par envie de sa compagnie : elle aurait été incapable de retrouver son chemin dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Une éternité plus tard, ou une dizaine de minutes seulement, elles descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, lieu d'un énorme petit déjeuner commun et de la distribution des emplois du temps. Nouveau soupir exaspéré, rendu imperceptible par le vacarme ambiant : la foule lui était décidément insupportable. Surtout lorsque elle était constituée par une majorité de vermines mauvais genre au sang souillé. En parlant de mauvais genre… Le visage du Professeur Mogg reflétait assez l'humeur d'Alice. Elle n'attarda pas trop longtemps son regard sur lui, et s'installa le plus naturellement possible – autant que faire se peut, quand on calcule le moindre de ses gestes – faisant mine d'être absolument absorbée par son petit déjeuner…

« … A condition qu'il y ait quelque chose de mangeable. »

Le dépaysement culinaire… Evidemment, quand on parlait de Grande-Bretagne, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Refouler son dégout pour des saucisses rosâtres flottant dans du bouillon, tandis que leur Directeur passait derrière elles en les snobant totalement. Regard interrogatif et vaguement outré vers Kayla.

- Vu qu'on doit choisir nos options, il s'occupera de nous à la fin.

Alice la regarda un instant dévorer une assiette d'œufs au bacon avec perplexité, avant de se souvenir d'un détail qui lui avait échappé…

- Qu'enseigne-t-il ?

- Potions. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrête cette année.

« Heureusement pour moi aussi… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ta présence en permanence. » Songea Alice en l'observant se resservir.

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se vida, chacun se rendant en cours dès qu'il avait son emploi du temps. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que des sixièmes années, et Alice, qui détestait attendre pour quoi que ce soit, déplora de s'être installée en bout de table. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé, se rabattant sur quelques fruits frais, et son visage était plus contrarié que jamais, d'autant qu'elle se retenait de faire taire sa voisine dont la conversation était absolument inintéressante.

Attendre.

Et enfin, le dénommé Abercrombie rencontré dans le train reçu son emploi du temps après beaucoup de discussion, et enfin Mogg se rapprochait d'elles, et enfin il… Il commença par Parkinson. Profondément agacée, Alice se mit à empiler les sachets de thé à la manière d'un château de cartes, affichant volontairement son ennui mortel, presque par provocation, indifférente aux regards alarmés de Kayla, ni aux accents un peu anxieux de sa voix. Au bout d'une énième éternité, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans la salle, le Professeur s'intéressa enfin à son cas… commençant par enflammer d'un geste ennuyé son empilement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son expression faisant étalage de son arrogance boudeuse. Il ricana.

- On a passé une mauvaise nuit ?

Pas un regard pour elle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur un parchemin, qu'elle identifia comme ses résultats aux BUSEs. Il semblait perplexe. Voire contrarié. Pourtant, ses résultats étaient plutôt bons, à l'exception de la métamorphose et de l'arithmancie…

- C'est ennuyeux, miss von Gotha. Très ennuyeux.

Haussement de sourcil interrogatif, il resta pensif un instant avant d'enfin daigner la regarder – se retenant visiblement de fixer son œil rouge.

- Ça aurait été bien plus pratique que les cours enseignés dans votre ancienne école soient les mêmes qu'ici.

Voix ennuyée, surmontée d'une pointe d'agacement. Poussant un soupir, il s'installa sur le banc, comme si le choix de ses options allait prendre un temps considérable.

Mais mon dieu, qu'il était séduisant, surtout de près. Malgré ses cernes, sa pâleur, et la vague odeur d'alcool rance qu'il dégageait. Alice se retint de le dévorer des yeux, mais lui pardonna instantanément son comportement désagréable.

- Etude et pratique de la magie obscure ? Intéressant.

Il se frotta inconsciemment le bras gauche, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Vous viendrez en potions. En espérant que vous soyez à la hauteur de votre optimal. Vous irez aussi en Runes, en Histoire de la magie, Astronomie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Il leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, lorgnant une blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- … Et en métamorphose, puisque vous insistez.

- Pardon ?

Regard interloqué, auquel il répondit par un ricanement. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et elle fut subitement incapable de se rappeler la question – sûrement idiote – qu'elle venait a priori de lui poser.

- Je suis persuadé que miss Grenffen saura faire remonter votre niveau déplorable.

De quoi ? Ah oui, elle venait de gagner une place non désirée en métamorphose. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer un regard furieux, mais elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux qui la fixaient. Le pire était qu'il était probablement conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait.

« Tu ne baisseras pas les yeux, Alice… »

Mue par un instinct dont elle ne parvint pas à identifier la source, elle parvint à lui accorder un sourire en coin sarcastique, relevant le menton avec arrogance.

- Encore faudrait-il me voir fréquenter ses cours.

Elle s'étonna presque elle-même, mais se dit qu'il méritait d'être traité comme ça, et le fait qu'il soit un professeur n'y changeait rien. Arrachant son tout nouvel emploi du temps des mains de son Directeur de Maison, elle se leva rapidement et se hâta de traverser la Salle, histoire de ne pas aggraver son cas. Elle fut arrêtée à quelques mètres de la porte par une mais qui lui saisit brutalement le coude en la faisant pivoter sur elle-même, avant de la lâcher très vite, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Ecoute-moi bien, jeune fille. Permets-toi encore une fois, rien qu'une fois ce genre de remarque, et je te ferais subir bien pire que des retenues.

Son visage était ravagé par la fureur et le mépris. Alice s'efforça de conserver une attitude hautaine et blasée, feignant l'indifférence totale.

- Et crois-moi, c'est certainement ce qui te serait arrivé si je n'avais pas si peu envie de me retrouver en ta compagnie.

Déchirement inavouable.

Sourire en coin cynique paradoxal. Sauver les apparences, toujours. Prendre l'intonation la plus sincère possible.

- Bonne journée Professeur.

Le planter là, jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son planning, et monter en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne se rendit compte de son rythme cardiaque accéléré qu'au moment où il commençait à se calmer, et elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie dans un bref accès de paranoïa. Tentative d'analyse de la situation.

Il était séduisant, bien trop pour son bien. Mais ça ne justifiait rien, rien du tout, et surtout pas le fait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre rancune à son égard. Et toute sa colère se dirigea contre elle-même, contre sa stupide irrationalité et la puissance de ses stupides lubies. Nouveau coup d'œil sur le parchemin : elle n'aurait pas potion avant deux jours, et c'était tout aussi bien. Elle reprit sa route vers le cours du Professeur Lauréana, espérant qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son retard.

oOo

- BORDEL.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et Alice parcourait les couloirs déserts en direction de la bibliothèque – ou du moins ce qu'elle pensait en être la direction. Cela faisait une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu, aucune autre altercation n'avait été à déplorer avec qui que ce soit – si l'on excepte un imbécile de Poufsouffle – elle avait toujours du mal à dormir, et avait prit l'habitude de sauter les heures de repas au profit de la bibliothèque – les jours où elle ne s'égarait pas. Un peu de charme à Tudor, le bellâtre du train, lui avait permis de savoir comment se rendre en cuisine à tout moment… Elle commençait à nouer des liens avec les autres, le plus souvent à des fins utiles, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'appréciait aucun de ces autres particulièrement. Le plus étrange était de constater – avec un agacement certain – que les plus intéressantes de ses connaissances étaient cet O'Farrell au sang mêlé et cette Black étrangement répartie à Gryffondor.

Bref, couloir désert, série de grognements ponctués d'un cri incontrôlé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Alice d'aider son prochain… Ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta, et elle se dirigea en direction du bruit… Avant de se retrouver littéralement figée.

Lucifer Mogg se tenait là, à moitié appuyé contre le mur, compressant son bras gauche de toutes ses forces. Les yeux fermés par la douleur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, et il fallut quelques minutes à Alice pour se décider à faire quelque chose. Et elle ne choisit sans doute pas la meilleure alternative…

- Pro… Professeur ?

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, et elle s'approcha.

- Professeur Mogg, fit-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

Persuadée qu'il était blessé, et ignorant tout de l'emplacement de l'infirmerie, elle prit l'inconsciente initiative de se rendre compte par elle-même de la situation, et lui saisit le bras, commençant à remonter sa manche… Avant de se prendre une violente droite en pleine figure, qui lui fit tourner la tête et reculer de quelques pas.

Elle retourna son visage choqué vers son professeur, poignet sous le nez, sa chemise épongeant le sang qui s'en écoulait. Elle songea avec amertume qu'elle serait finalement obligée de connaitre l'emplacement de l'infirmerie dès aujourd'hui… Quand un détail perçu par sa vision périphérique retint son attention, malgré la vitesse avec laquelle Mogg s'était recouvert le bras : il était tatoué. Elle repensa très vite à cette Gryffondor qui le traitait haut et fort de Mangemort. Mais ces derniers avaient disparus, morts en prison, ou repentis… Peut-être faisait-il partie de la dernière catégorie, en effet. Une fois encore, pour la centième fois de la semaine, peut-être, elle se demanda quel âge il avait…

Le professeur semblait lui aussi assez choqué, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait osé le toucher, parce qu'elle l'avait surpris, parce qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé son geste ? Tout cela à la fois.

- Miss von Gotha…

C'était étrange, tellement étrange de le voir perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il ne semblait plus savoir s'il devait s'excuser, lui hurler dessus ou partir précipitamment. Alice était plus ou moins dans le même cas, exception faite qu'elle ne comptait pas le quitter avant qu'il ne lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. La situation était trop étrange pour qu'il prenne totalement la fuite.

- … Une simple blessure, qu'il ne faut pas laisser à l'air libre, expliqua-t-il finalement, sans la convaincre le moins du monde. Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie…

Il semblait avoir surmonté la douleur lancinante qui l'accablait quelques minutes plus tôt, et il la devança dans le couloir. Arrivé à l'angle rejoignant un couloir plus vaste, il s'arrêta, se tournant vers elle à nouveau.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir frappée. Vous m'avez surpris…

Le nez toujours compressé, Alice se contenta de détourner le regard, haussant une épaule d'un geste blasé. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir repartir tout de suite…

- J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de cela. Je… Je me suis blessé après une expérience illégale. Je ne veux pas de problèmes, vous comprenez ? C'était pour la science…

La jeune fille trouvait que le professeur s'enfonçait à mesure qu'il lui donnait ses explications foireuses, mais elle acquiesça, néanmoins. Il lui accorda un faible sourire, à peine perceptible, auquel elle répondit, comme pour le rassurer.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le trahir.

Elle ne songea même pas à se servir de cette information pour un chantage éventuel. Et c'était incompréhensible, et irrationnel, surtout. Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il lui avait souri. Et que, enfin, elle avait une place à part à ses yeux. Car il était évident que le professeur Mogg aurait toujours ce doute quant à ce qu'elle avait pu percevoir…


	4. Bittersweet relationships

Chapitre 3 – Bittersweet

L'infirmière s'était avérée être une vieille dame charmante et énergique, et surtout absolument compétente, ce qui rassura Alice, son hémophilie la contraignant à fréquenter assez souvent guérisseurs et autres personnels hospitalier. Elle connaissait parfaitement son travail, et put la soigner en quelques minutes. Un autre détail ne lui échappa pas : elle ne posait pas de questions. Mogg s'était contenté de la conduire jusqu'à la porte, et Mrs Pomfresh l'avait directement prise en charge, sans chercher à savoir si son saignement était du à une insolation – ce qui était peu probable – ou à une bagarre… Professionnalisme appréciable – pour ne pas dire intéressant.

Alice s'aperçut vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tout le personnel de Poudlard… Comme pour faire plaisir à son directeur de maison, dès le lendemain, elle se rendit au cours de Métamorphose, dirigé par la blonde quarantenaire qui semblait plus préoccupée de sa manucure que du cours qu'elle était censée dispenser. Sceptique, la jeune fille prit place aux côtés d'une brune aux cheveux longs, a l'air très doux, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme la préfète des Gryffondors. On lui avait dit son nom, dans le train, mais il était tellement long qu'elle n'avait pas pu le retenir. Il lui semblait que son prénom était Amber, et elle décida de s'en contenter.

Malgré la guerre que se livraient leurs deux maisons, la rouge et or lui accorda un sourire sincère, qu'elle lui rendit presque sans s'en rendre compte. Une aura de gentillesse gratuite semblait émaner d'elle, caractéristique absolument fascinante pour Alice, qui n'agissait généralement que par intérêt ou caprice. Sérieuse, Amber ne lui adressa pas la parole, attentive aux explications données par Miss Grenffen sur l'art de changer un objet en animal. Alice soupira, elle tentait désespérément depuis des années l'opération inverse sans qu'elle soit concluante… Elle espérait qu'ils ne passeraient pas à la pratique.

- … d'un geste simple, une sorte de vague de droite à gauche, puis vous pointez vers l'avant… Oops ! Miss de Harcourt, pourriez vous ramasser ce rat, s'il vous plait ?

La préfète des Serdaigles s'exécuta d'un air dégoûté – bien que le soi-disant rat n'était en réalité qu'un encrier parfaitement immobile pourvu de poils et d'une queue – tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Amber étouffait un pouffement de rire derrière sa main. Alice la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Elle passe son temps à se tromper, soit de formules soit de gestes ! Chuchota-t-elle en guise d'explication. Et parfois elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas… Elle a été nommée l'année dernière, je ne pensais pas qu'ils la garderaient !

- Ah…

La Gryffondor semblait d'excellente humeur. Leur professeur dut s'y reprendre encore à deux fois pour parvenir à créer un rat correct – qui quitta d'ailleurs la salle de classe en vitesse. Alice comprenait mieux le regard méprisant de Mogg à son égard, le jour de la rentrée… Et semblait persuadée qu'elle n'apprendrait absolument rien dans cette matière cette année. Malheureusement pour elle, la théorie était suivie d'une épreuve pratique, et elle se retrouva face à un verre à bière qu'elle était censée changer en petit animal.

Regard perdu, fixé sur l'objet. Quelle était la formule, déjà ?

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Alice se tourna vers sa voisine, qui avait réussi du premier coup à changer son encrier en moineau. La Serpentard regarda l'oiseau sautiller sur le bord du bureau, avant de prendre son envol…

- Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je n'aime pas trop les rats… Précisa la préfète avec un sourire gêné. Et face à l'air à la fois désespéré et admiratif d'Alice, elle ajouta en souriant : Je m'étais déjà entrainée à cet exercice.

Généreuse, gentille et humble. Pouvait-on avoir ces qualités en étant désintéressé ? Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences, certes, mais Alice accepta son aide volontiers. A la fin de la séance, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire autre chose que de changer légèrement la couleur du verre. Les deux jeunes filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et quittèrent ensemble la pièce.

- Tu finiras bien par y arriver. C'est pour ta future formation que tu as choisi la Métamorphose ?

Alice accorda un sourire un peu amer à la Gryffondor. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait le professeur Mogg sur ce coup-là, si ce n'était lui faire perdre du temps.

- Non… Disons qu'on m'a poussée à prendre cette matière, alors que je n'ai même pas réussi ma BUSE. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de revenir, je suis un vrai cas désespéré.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua vivement la préfète, qui se mit face à elle et lui prit les mains, lui faisant à nouveau écarquiller ses yeux de surprise. Tu vas voir, avec un peu d'aide et de pratique tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis sûre !

Elle lâcha ses mains – crispées, la Serpentard n'étant absolument pas tactile – et l'abandonna pour, dit-elle, retrouver sa petite sœur à qui elle avait promis un peu de son temps. Alice la regarda partir, encore stupéfaite. Cette fille était l'innocence même. Capable de donner son aide sans condition, et visiblement à n'importe qui. Elle fut agacée de se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait tout de son statut de sang, et surtout que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Elle demanderait tout de même à Kayla Parkinson… S'il y avait une personne qui suivait la même idéologie qu'elle, c'était bien la préfète des Serpentards.

oOo

Premier cours de potions.

Alice n'avait pas revu le professeur Mogg depuis leur… « rencontre » dans le couloir. Pas même dans la Grande Salle – qu'elle fréquentait si peu, en même temps. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'il n'aimait pas non plus la foule, voyant dans cette idée un nouveau point commun à partager…

Ils étaient assez nombreux à suivre ce cours, et assez nombreux à être arrivés, comme elle, en avance devant la porte du cachot. Elle repensa aux paroles de Kayla de ses deux premiers jours, à propos de leur directeur… Sans doute en effrayait-il plus d'un, ou était-il particulièrement sévère en termes de punitions… « Bien pire que des retenues. » Un travail de concierge façon moldue ? Elle refoula une grimace dégoûtée à cette idée.

En attendant que le cours commence, debout dans le couloir, elle se mit à analyser les gens autour d'elle. Amber discutait avec une Serpentard blonde dont le nom lui avait échappé. Peut-être la Gryffondor était-elle de ces sang-purs qui pouvaient se préoccuper d'autre chose que de leur réussite personnelle… question d'éducation. En parlant de cela, elle put repérer la jeune Black, à proximité, en pleine discussion avec cette fille d'une insolence insupportable… Encore un nom oublié. Un nom commun, comme James ou Thomas. Un nom sans la moindre importance… Un groupe de Poufsouffles, tentative de sourire de leur préfète, bien vite refroidi par son indifférence méprisante. Seul, adossé contre le mur, O'Farrell qui observait son manège d'un air moqueur. Elle haussa un sourcil agacé. Ce type était d'une arrogance rare, et tout à fait déplacée.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement, et le silence – ou une idée proche – se fit. Les élèves passèrent en rang devant le professeur, s'installant à des places plus ou moins déjà définies. Quand Alice arriva à sa hauteur, le regard de Mogg convergea vers son nez. Elle traduit son manque de remarque et d'expression faciale comme le signe que l'infirmière l'avait bien retapée. Encourageant.

Les élèves se répartissaient dans la salle d'une manière assez automatique, comme si un accord tacite déterminait leurs places respectives. C'est sans surprise que Black et sa copine s'installèrent au dernier rang et que les place de devant restèrent libres… Alice n'était pas du genre conventionnelle, ni du genre à traduire une frayeur inexistante par un éloignement physique inutile – d'autant plus que les potions étaient sa matière de prédilection, la pratique de l'alchimie étant traditionnelle chez les von Gotha depuis le Moyen-âge. Elle s'installa donc, seule, à une table du premier rang, tandis que la porte se fermait dans un claquement sec sur le dernier élève rentré. D'un coup de baguette du professeur, le sujet s'afficha au tableau : « Potion pour soigner les furoncles ». Chuchotements perplexes, raclement de gorge, nouveau silence. Mogg se tourna vers sa classe un sourire mauvais aux lèvres…

- Bien que la plupart d'entre vous aient singulièrement besoin d'un filtre de ce genre…

Il fixait la table du fond, où étaient réunies les deux amies Gryffondor qui s'indignèrent discrètement – pour le moment.

- … Soyez sûrs que vous subirez un sortilège de _furunculus_ pour tester vos potions. A moins que celle-ci ne soit parfaite, ce dont je doute malgré sa ridicule facilité… Page 24, vous avez une heure, ajouta-t-il en soupirant d'un air sarcastique.

Les élèves sortirent leurs ouvrages, les feuilletant jusqu'à la page citée. Alice s'accordait avec Mogg sur ce point : elle était tout à fait simple à préparer – à son goût. Un bon point, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se faire arranger le visage à coups d'acné purulent.

Retrouver ses réflexes, sortir ses ingrédients, oublier momentanément le monde extérieur afin d'atteindre cette subtilité proche de la transe que partagent entre eux tous les bons potionnistes. Méthodique, précise et soignée, elle ne revint à la réalité qu'au moment de faire reposer sa potion une dizaine de minutes, hors du feu. Ramenant ses googles de cuivre sur sa tête, elle se tourna vers le reste de la salle. Une sorte de brouillard étrange masquait le plafond flou, le chaudron de la préfète des Poufsouffle produisait d'étranges bulles violettes, et ce n'était que la manifestation la plus incroyable de l'incompétence de la majeure partie de la classe. Rapportant son attention sur le professeur, elle le vit se balancer nonchalamment sur sa chaise, tenant un livre entre ses mains qui semblait le captiver. Sur son bureau était posé un réveil, sans doute destiné à sonner quand l'heure serait écoulée, ce qui ne saurait tarder. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur sa propre montre : trois minutes avant la fin de la décantation de sa potion.

- Impressionnant.

Un murmure, qui la fit se retourner. Derrière elle se tenait O'Farrell, un brin agacé. Lui aussi avait réussi sa potion, mais il ne faisait qu'entamer la phase de décantation. Alice leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Je suis censée te remercier ?

Le bruit d'une chaise violemment reposée sur ses pieds la fit de nouveau pivoter vers le tableau.

- On a besoin de copier sur son voisin, miss von Gotha ?

Ton froid et sarcastique. Il se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea droit sur elle d'un air sévère dissimulant mal le plaisir qu'il prenait à malmener ses étudiants, d'une manière générale. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron, ne pouvant retenir une expression intéressée. Avant de reporter sans un mot son regard vers celui du préfet des Serpentards…

- … Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Votre optimal vous épargnera la poussée de furoncles. Remettez-moi un échantillon, et vous pourrez sortir.

Sourire en coin victorieux. Mogg fixa un instant son regard vairon dans le sien, semblant la reconsidérer d'une façon plus intéressée, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Heureusement pour elle il ne s'attarda pas, et elle put reprendre le contrôle de ses mains subitement tremblantes avant de remplir une fiole d'un échantillon de sa potion, qu'elle porta à son bureau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses sens avaient du mal à reprendre le contrôle sur son trouble soudain… Ne rien laisser paraitre, non, surtout ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle rassembla ses affaires d'un air absent, se dirigeant vers la porte au moment où le réveil sonnait la fin de l'heure accordée à la préparation. Mogg était à proximité des Gryffondors, baguette levée vers le visage de l'amie de Black.

- Eh bien, Taylor, vous allez pouvoir nous montrer les effets désastreux d'une potion mal préparée…

- Baissez cette baguette, sale Mangemort !

La Serpentard se figea, une main sur la poignée, tandis que Lucifer partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux, Taylor ? Ça vous fera un mois de retenue, tous les samedis à, disons… Oui, à l'heure des entrainements de Quidditch de votre équipe. Quel dommage que votre insolence pénalise ainsi votre maison…

Alice eut un sourire moqueur, dissimulant une intense envie de rire, et sortit enfin. Evidemment, la Gryffondor ignorait qu'elle était dans le vrai, sans quoi elle ne s'amuserait pas à le provoquer ainsi… En tout cas elle allait en baver tous les week-ends, ce qui était absolument jouissif. Quant à lui… Elle était consciente d'avoir grimpé dans son estime et d'avoir gagné une part de considération dans l'esprit de son ténébreux professeur…

S'il le fallait, elle se contenterait de ce regard rare, chargé d'intérêt. Des ces yeux dépareillés troublants sans leur lueur sarcastique… Ne rien laisser paraitre, non, surtout ne rien laisser paraitre.

oOo

Deux des fauteuils les plus confortables de la salle commune presque vide, face à la cheminée. Regards tranquilles rivés sur les flammes, postures dignes et pourtant naturelles, qu'elles aient seize ou cinquante ans ne faisait pas une grande différence : la bonne éducation ne s'invente pas. Impression universellement admise que la haute société est faite pour s'ennuyer en compagnie… En ce qui les concernait, Kayla jubilait à l'idée d'être la fréquentation privilégiée de l'héritière von Gotha, et Alice réfléchissait… La jeune Parkinson était la fille illégitime de Malfoy père, qui lui-même était Mangemort à l'époque… Oh, et dans le doute…

- Dis-moi, Kayla… commença-t-elle dans une voix à peine plus prononcée qu'un murmure. Les Mangemorts ont-ils vraiment cessé toute activité en Grande-Bretagne ou y a-t-il encore de fervents défenseurs de notre pureté ?

La jeune Parkinson tourna la tête vers sa condisciple, détaillant un instant son attitude – aussi blasée qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ne semblait pas tellement hésitante, sans doute aurait-ce été insultant de douter de la dernière d'une noble lignée si absolument puriste. La préfète répondit d'une voix encore plus basse :

- Officiellement et aux yeux de tous, ils n'existent plus… Mais soyons honnête, je pense que la plupart des soi-disant repentis continuent de se regrouper, même s'ils n'agissent pas vraiment, enfin… Je suppose qu'ils sont discrets.

Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la cheminée et Alice la considéra à son tour, comme pour lui demander de poursuivre.

« Allez, Parkinson, c'est pas si souvent qu'on a une conversation intéressante… »

- En fait… Toute ma famille en fait plus ou moins partie, et je pense que ça va finir par m'arriver aussi, conclut-elle simplement.

- Ah… fit Alice d'un air désintéressé en reportant son regard sur les flammes. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils font concrètement… Ajouta-t-elle d'un air distrait, comme pour elle-même.

Kayla la considéra quelques instants, certainement pas dupe du message lancé insidieusement par l'allemande.

- J'en ignore tout. Pour ne pas avoir à mentir si l'on me pose des questions… Ni a balancer des informations si on me soumet au Veritaserum.

Logique, somme toute. Décevant pour l'héritière capricieuse, mais son esprit un brin idéaliste lui soufflait que le ténébreux Lucifer Mogg ne devait pas passer toutes ses soirées dans son laboratoire… Mais de nombreuses questions restaient à résoudre, toutefois : comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avoir choisi d'être prof en même temps ? Avait-il le sang pur ? Les avait-il rejoints par convictions ou opportunisme ?...

… A moins que rien de tout cela n'ait la moindre importance.

… A moins que la seule interrogation qui ait du sens soit de savoir si son propre engagement dans la cause avait des chances pour la rapprocher de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était conventionnel, n'est-ce pas… ? Ni comme s'il appartenait à cette large catégorie d'hommes prévisibles…

Pas de précipitation, garder son masque d'arrogance froide et laisser son regard vairon s'égarer parmi les flammes, tandis que la salle se remplissait peu à peu…


	5. Destroy & Create

**Chapitre 4 : Create & destroy… & create again.**

Effervescence.

Gryffondor-Serpentard, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, rencontre coup de poing traditionnelle. Dans les tribunes, Alice frottait ses deux mains gantées de mitaines l'une contre l'autre, à la fois exaltée et déçue. Exaltée car comme une bonne majorité de la population magique, elle adorait ce sport. Déçue, car l'équipe de Serpentard était complète… A l'image de celle de l'année précédente, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle aurait pourtant fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir un poste de batteur, comme à Durmstrang – mais les règles du sport étant ce qu'elles sont, elle doutait fortement pouvoir acheter sa place par de nouveaux rayonnages de bibliothèque – enfin, faire acheter par son père, du moins.

O'Farrell avait pris place à ses côtés, presque par provocation, car elle n'avait jamais cherché à dissimuler l'agacement profond qu'il lui inspirait. De son côté, il semblait s'en amuser, comme s'il avait rarement l'occasion de jouer avec des camarades aussi… Divertissants. Toujours sarcastique, il restait d'une courtoisie à prendre au second degré – considérée par Alice comme la preuve ultime de son arrogance et de son égocentrisme.

Car elle-même n'était pas du tout arrogante et égocentrique, comme chacun sait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne comptait pas laisser ce parvenu de préfet lui gâcher le plaisir de ce second match, pour l'instant mené par les Gryffondors – écoutant les commentaires de son voisin d'une oreille plutôt distraite, jusqu'à ce que…

- … se serait tapé Moggie pour son poste de gardienne. Elle est vraiment mauvaise, en plus, et pour ce que…

Le garçon s'interrompit face au regard subitement scrutateur d'Alice, qui s'était mise à l'écouter avec un intérêt nerveux. O'Farrell eut un sourire moqueur, comme s'il en comprenait bien plus que ce qu'il n'exprimait, et poursuivit :

- Et pour ce que j'en sais elle est le prototype de la blonde écervelée. Mais ne tiens pas compte du début de ma phrase, je vérifiais juste que je ne parlais pas dans le vide.

L'allemande lui accorda un rictus méprisant auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé qui l'énerva davantage encore. Qu'il s'estime chanceux si elle ne le faisait pas tomber des gradins avant la fin de la rencontre… Un nouveau but marqué par Gryffondor les fit râler tous les deux. Kieran poursuivait ses commentaires du match, comme si il était persuadé qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que des cris, et la brusque levée d'Alice de son siège ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

- Bordel.

Les mains du garçon s'étaient crispées sur la rambarde tandis qu'il contemplait Kayla Parkinson, inconsciente, vraisemblablement désarçonnée par un cognard – à une distance raisonnable du sol, dieu soit loué. Alice à ses côtés demeurait complètement inexpressive. Il se demanda si l'inquiétude avait déjà une fois altéré ses traits, mais au moins n'arborait-elle pas son arrogance accoutumée. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient-elles pas censées être amies… ? Une fois la Serpentard évacuée vers l'infirmerie, le match repris, avec un sursaut de hargne de la part des verts et argents. Alice, quant à elle, remettait son sac sur l'épaule. O'Farrell la salua d'un sobre hochement de tête, se disant qu'elle allait probablement se rendre au chevet de la préfète…

oOo

Ce que fit Alice, assurément. Mais ce n'était pas l'amitié feinte qui la poussait à visiter la Serpentard, non… Elle était surtout curieuse de se rendre compte de son état physique. Après tout, le cognard l'avait frappée en pleine poitrine, et elle avait probablement la cage thoracique déformée au vu du craquement sinistre qui avait résonné dans tout le stade… Bon, rien que Mrs Pomfresh ne puisse rafistoler – Alice savait elle-même que l'infirmière avait des compétences rares. Mais avec un peu de chance… Que dis-je ? Avec un peu de _hasard_, sa blessure connaitrait des complications.

L'instinct des von Gotha les trompe rarement… Et à en croire son père, ils disposeraient également d'un capital chance des plus insolents. C'est armée de sa froideur inexpressive qu'Alice poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Kayla était toujours inconsciente, son torse étrangement déformé par le choc, le corps curieusement abandonné par Mrs Pomfresh… Qui ne tarda pas à pousser la porte, accompagnée de deux hommes en blouse verte ornée du caducée de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ecartez-vous, miss von Gotha, allez, allez !

Elle obtempéra en silence, admirant la procédure de transplanage d'urgence pour blessés graves. Une fois disparus, elle se rapprocha de l'infirmière – qui marmonnait contre les dangers du Quidditch en secouant la tête d'un air contrarié – espérant obtenir plus de détails.

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive cette fois ?

Mécaniquement, son regard se porta sur son œil rouge, mais Alice recula prudemment d'un pas, s'exprimant d'une voix froide où ne perçait pas la moindre émotion.

- Je souhaiterai juste savoir si notre préfète va vite se remettre.

Mrs Pomfresh se renfrogna quelque peu, le ton toujours cassant :

- Elle se remettrait sans doute plus vite si elle avait conservé ses deux pieds sur terre. Obligée de l'empêcher à se réveiller, non mais vraiment ! la première goulée d'air lui aurait transpercé le poumon… Je sais ressouder des os, mais replacer dans le bon ordre les organes d'un tronc, ce n'est plus de mon ressort !

Alice eut une seconde d'hésitation. Affecter la tristesse ? Elle n'était pas très bonne actrice, et même si la vieille femme était dans tous ses états… Elle conserva donc son indifférence :

- Dans combien de temps reviendra-t-elle, à votre avis ?

L'infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule, et Alice dut se retenir de se dégager. Elle exécrait ce genre de contact physique purement inutile.

- Je l'ignore, tout dépend de la bonne marche des opérations, et il s'agit de ne pas égarer son esprit… Ne comptez pas avant un mois ou deux, voire plus.

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, la Serpentard tourna les talons, songeuse, calculant mentalement son potentiel de chances d'intégrer l'équipe à la place de sa préfète. Nous étions en octobre, le prochain match contre Poufsouffle aurait lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël… Deux mois sans entrainement, ce n'était pas sérieux, chère Parkinson. Un rictus satisfait barra son visage, et elle décida de rapporter la situation à Tudor au plus vite.

oOo

Laszlò Tudor, en tant que capitaine déchu de l'équipe de Quidditch, s'était vu attribuer par le titulaire officiel du poste la question du recrutement. En même temps, dans leur hiérarchie personnelle (basée sur leurs conquêtes respectives, oui), Tudor était bien au-dessus d'Abercrombie, et celui-ci aurait commis une erreur fatale en lui reprenant la totalité de ses anciennes responsabilités. Alice avait conscience que Tudor était le prototype du crétin amoureux de toutes les filles qu'il n'a pas encore eu, et même si l'allemande n'était pas spécialement jolie – pour ne pas dire bizarre avec ses yeux dépareillés – elle savait que son comportement élitiste faisait d'elle une sorte de… challenge. Aussi ne se gêna-t-elle pas pour en profiter, avant qu'une autre fille n'ait la même idée qu'elle…

Et autant dire que sa technique fonctionna, sans même qu'elle n'ait à lui promettre quoi que ce soit – preuve du narcissisme démesuré du garçon – puisqu'elle fut largement favorisée lors des essais qu'elle lui avait elle-même conseillé d'organiser, au vu de l'absence prolonger de leur batteuse attitrée. Outre la puissance de son balais hors de prix – un duc ne refuse rien à sa progéniture – Tudor apprécia particulièrement le cognard qu'elle envoya en plein dans le ventre de leur gardienne. Les essais achevés, il rameuta ses troupes au sol.

- Bien, vous avez tou… hum, la plupart d'entre vous ont particulièrement bien volé ce soir !

Il arborait un grand sourire qui fit glousser deux troisièmes années qui ne s'étaient pas révélées particulièrement douées. Alice retint un soupir, conservant son faciès distingué fermé.

- Ça a pas été facile, mais je connais déjà le nom de notre nouveau batteur ! Enfin… De notre nouvelle batteuse pour être plus exact.

Toujours souriant, il laissa planer un suspens agaçant sur les concurrents. Alice commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, et s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Aussi examinait-elle ses ongles, comme s'ils étaient particulièrement captivants en cet instant même.

- Souhaitons donc la bienvenue à Alice dans l'équipe !

La jeune fille lui décrocha un sourire satisfait nullement surpris au recruteur. Déjà, les autres filles lui lançaient des regards soupçonneux dont elle n'avait cure, et elle se dit que l'histoire allait sans doute faire baver le journal à potins de l'école… Histoire d'entretenir les futures rumeurs, elle traina avec Laszlò derrière le reste du groupe alors qu'ils rentraient tous au château. Mais leur conversation était loin d'être romantique ou scabreuse…

- Les entrainements sont quand ?

- Trois fois par semaine, les lundis et mercredis soirs, et les samedis à 15h, aussi. Je pense que l'vieux Moggie assistera au prochain d'ailleurs, il fait ça à chaque changement important concernant l'équipe. Y'a qu'un truc qui le sort de ses p*tains de devoirs de potions, c'est bien le Quidditch. Mais ça l'détend pas spécialement non plus.

Alice leva un sourcil, intéressée.

- Comment ça ?...

- C'est simple : il est aussi tyrannique à l'entrainement qu'en cours.

La jeune fille choisit de ne pas retenir cette dernière phrase, néanmoins. Elle venait de gagner une nouvelle occasion de le voir… Un vague crainte lui étreignait toutefois l'estomac… Elle devrait se montrer à la hauteur, comme en potions, si elle voulait éviter ces humiliations publiques dont il était si friand…

oOo

La rumeur d'une relation la liant à Tudor semblait s'être répandue en une soirée. Elle ne cessait de relever des regards féminins courroucés auxquels elle répondait par un sourire arrogant, et certaines allaient même jusqu'à murmurer de façon tout à fait audible sur son passage, et elle se mordait alors la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Quelle meilleure publicité aurait-elle pu espérer ? Certes son arrivée en sixième année avait fait parler d'elle… Quelques jours. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir passer inaperçue, et réfléchissait déjà à la seconde étape… Et une occasion en or semblait déjà se profiler.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, et elle était attablée face à une tasse de thé et un énorme volume d'alchimie rédigé en allemand, quand un petit hibou de l'école lui tendit une patte d'un air important. Elle détacha l'enveloppe un peu lourde qu'il portait, et chassa l'oiseau d'un air agacé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se désaltérer dans sa tasse. A demi dissimulée par son livre, elle en sortit une lettre d'aspect officiel, et… Un badge argenté.

Qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Kayla…

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

La lettre était de la main de McGonagall, la directrice, qui lui expliquait qu'elle la nommait « préfète-remplaçante de sixième année » et qu'elle espérait que cette responsabilité aiderait à son « intégration »… Alice était de plus en plus perplexe. D'où lui venait cette lubie… ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait prendre ses fonctions auprès du professeur Mogg en fin de journée, afin qu'il lui présente les caractéristiques du poste. Elle fut tout aussi curieuse de constater qu'on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix de refuser… Mais peu importait. On lui offrait la possibilité d'un tête-à-tête avec son séduisant directeur de maison, elle ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Le soir lui sembla arriver bien vite. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré sa fébrilité, d'appréhender une nouvelle confrontation – car il lui semblait bien que quiconque tentait d'entrer en contact avec le ténébreux professeur Mogg devait s'attendre à une joute verbale à un moment donné – et elle espérait qu'il soit bien luné. Un peu en avance, elle s'appuya contre le mur, attendant la fin du dernier cours de potion – la salle de classe se situant dans le même couloir que son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Gryffondor de cinquième année, la main plus ou moins bandée dans un vieux pull, qui vociférait les pires malédictions possibles contre le professeur. Le claquement de la porte résonna quelques instants dans le cachot, faisant grimper d'un cran son angoisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle déversa son flot de cinquièmes années, qui arboraient tous des mines plutôt lugubres. Mauvais signe… Et enfin, après que le dernier murmure outré ait vidé les lieux, il sortit à son tour, l'air teigneux, un peu décoiffé – mais toujours terriblement séduisant. Son regard s'attarda sur elle, comme s'il se demandait la raison de sa présence, et les coins de sa bouche se crispèrent légèrement.

- Ah oui. Dit-il simplement, avant de passer devant elle pour ouvrir la porte d'un geste agacé, et de l'inviter à entrer d'un mouvement du menton.

- Merci. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton sarcastique, lui arrachant un soupir excédé pour toute réponse.

Il lui désigna une chaise d'un geste, avant de s'installer lui-même derrière son bureau, se massant les tempes avant de saisir un document avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

- Il semblerait que votre père ait fait un nouveau don très généreux à notre bibliothèque… Susurra-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Alice écarquilla un instant les yeux, avant de se reprendre et de se composer un sourire arrogant, en relevant le menton avec insolence.

« Evidemment… »

Tout s'était subitement éclaircit. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à son père, lui expliquant comment elle avait pu remporter le poste de batteuse – grêce, bien entendu, à ses uniques talents sportifs. Et il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle occupe également celui de préfète. Ils se ressemblaient plus encore qu'elle l'imaginait…

- … et donc, par un sombre hasard ne coincidant pas du tout avec cette offre, il semblerait que vous soyez préfète de sixième année de Serpentard… De manière provisoire, bien entendu.

Il semblait se délecter du caractère temporaire de cette fonction. Mais Alice le savait, et au fond sans doute lui aussi, Kayla Parkinson ne retrouverait jamais son poste. Ni celui de batteuse, d'ailleurs, même si la jeune fille ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses performances personnelles pour cela… Mogg dut percevoir son amusement, car il la lorgnait désormais fixement, l'air songeur. Il ne sembla pas prendre conscience qu'il la fit subitement rougir – ou alors il avait l'habitude d'avoir cet effet-là.

- Il y avait de rares ouvrages portant sur l'alchimie médiévale, dans le lot…

Sa voix évasive avait retrouvé un ton neutre, et le sourire d'Alice une certaine douceur assez inhabituelle.

- Les von Gotha sont une lignée assez renommée d'alchimistes, crut-elle bon de préciser. Mais… je suppose que la plupart de ces livres ont trouvé leur place dans la réserve… ?

- Hum ? Fit-il en relevant la tête, subitement distrait – au grand agacement de la jeune fille, ah, euh… Oui, en effet. Hum, à ce propos, vous n'avez pas oublié les rendez-vous d'orientation, la semaine prochaine ? Si vous souhaitez vous diriger dans cette voie, sans doute pourrons-nous faire quelque chose en ce sens…

Percevant de l'intérêt dans son regard, il sembla vouloir se rattraper et se redressa sur son siège, arborant un sourire crispé.

- Néanmoins, il est tard, et nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter à nouveau. Donc… Ah oui, vos prérogatives. Veillez à épingler votre badge, à veiller à l'ordre… Et à m'envoyer tout élève indiscipliné, je saurais prendre les sanctions adéquates.

Elle eut un sourire en coin amusé auquel il répondit – de manière un peu trop sexy – lui arrachant un nouveau rougissement. Elle cala ses mains subitement tremblantes entre ses jambes serrées pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Nous nous reverrons plus tard pour discuter de vos responsabilités lors du bal de Noël. A présent, miss von Gotha, si vous permettez…

Il s'était levé, et elle l'imita tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qu'il lui tint ouverte.

- Bonne soirée, professeur.

- Bonsoir, Alice.

« Alice ». Pourquoi prononcé par lui ce nom lui semblait subitement bien plus agréable à porter… ? C'est en automate qu'elle rejoint la Grande salle, bercée par cette dernière parole – et elle mangea très peu ce soir là, tout en se fustigeant de n'être qu'une sombre, sombre idiote.


End file.
